The Hunter
by xojeanxo
Summary: After Edward left Bella, Bella became a Vampire Hunter. Now 5 yrs later Bella is on a new mission, undercover as a high school Secretary she runs into some familiar vampires. rated M for possible future content.
1. The teaser

Stepping out onto the stage I noticed my target front and center. His tall, muscular frame stood out against the crowd. His dark hair stood out on his noticeably pale, snowy white skin. His dark eyes hungry, with thirst and desire. I felt the music before I heard it. As I swayed my hips from side to side, his eyes followed. Wrapping a leg around the pole in the center of the catwalk. I dipped and rolled my hips, from side to side. I crawled across the stage slowly and seductively towards him. Stopping a foot away from him I rolled onto my back and arched my body. Rubbing a hand from my neck down my breast towards my center, I made eye contact with him. His dark red eyes flashed taking in my scent, before becoming completely black.

His dark eyes stayed trained on me the rest of the night. I knew I had him right where I wanted him. I headed to the dressing rooms. I changed out of my skimpy costume that left little to be desired. I changed into my black leggings and white tank top. I slipped on my black knee high boots. Then I put on my black leather jacket. Before I reached the door, I slipped my lucky lighter into my bra.

I slipped out the back door into the alley way. Ready to end this game I looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I headed to the main street, still nothing. This one seemed to be careful. I walked a couple of blocks before I heard him on the roof top of the building beside me. He was stalking me. He was the kind who liked to play with his food. Maybe it was wrong of me, but I kept walking, enjoying the game he thought he was playing. I stopped to light a cigarette, and then I continued on my way. By the time I finished my cigarette I knew he was growing impatient, and would soon take me. Wanting to keep the advantage I had, I took a right into the next ally way. I heard him drop from the roof ahead, and landed behind me with a light thud. Knowing no ordinary human would be able to hear that I kept walking. Keeping my heart rate steady was the hardest for me. My inner hunter was itching for a good fight. Only a few more minutes I told myself.

Sure enough, not even a minute later I felt an ice cold hand on my wrist. The owner of said hand pulled me around to face him. I braced my hands on his chest, I slowly brought my eyes to meet his black orbs.

"Where do you think you're going my sweet." He said in a deep hungry tone.

I froze pretending to be shocked and memorized. Like I said before, I know it's wrong, but I do love a good game.

"Anywhere you want me to darlin'" I replied in a breathy voice.

He grinned evilly obviously liking my answer. He pulled me into the shadows and started to kiss my neck. I knew how he normally did this considering I've been watching him for the past two weeks. I learned everything about him. Where he lived, his hunting grounds, and the way he liked to take his victims. He liked to have a little fun before he feed. He would toy with his victim then he would rape her if she refused to have sex with him. After all was said and done, he would feed. Needless to say he was a sick fuck. A sick fuck that I was ready to rid the world of. He slid my leather jacket off of my shoulders. While licking and sucking on my neck. I reached my arms up and around his neck, urging him to come down to my level. I brought my mouth up to his neck, and I bite into it with my razor sharp teeth. He grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the opposite wall. He looked shocked. That was my favorite part. They never see it coming.

"What the fuck are you" he growled.

"I am a hunter" I said with a small smirk.

"Impossible there are no more hunters" he said with rage charging at me.

I jumped over him and planted a solid kick to his ass, which sent him flying through the brick wall. He recovered quickly and charged at me again. This time I swiped my leg out causing him to fall to the ground and make a crater in the assault. I was quick to straddle his hips and pinned his legs down with my feet before he could get up.

"There is only one left" I said as I tore his head from his body.

I dismembered the rest of him before carrying his pieces to a nearby Dumpster and tossing them in. I saved one of his arms for last; I lit it on fire before tossing it in. I watched the flames spread and the purple smoke rise. Satisfied with my kill I turned around and headed out of the ally way.

My name is Bella Swan and I am The Hunter.


	2. The new Job

I look around my small house that I was renting. Most of my boxes were unpacked by now. Its 5 in the morning and there's nothing to do. Its times like these that I wish I could sleep. Ever since I became a hunter I don't need to sleep as often. I sleep, maybe twice a month. I don't dream either. It's more like I'm in a coma for 15 hours. I don't think or feel anything, it's like my body completely shuts down. I try to meditate for a few hours every night to help me relax, but it never works for long I always end up thinking of the last few minutes of Charlie's life. Poor Charlie, who died trying to protect me. It hurts too much to think about him, even after 5 years it still hurts as bad the first day. I thought the pain of losing Edward had been painful, it was nothing compared to losing Charlie. I use to feel a hole in my chest after Edward left. But when Charlie died, I became completely hollow.

Charlie became my rock after Edward left me. He became so supportive of me. I wish he didn't have to die because of me. He deserved better than that. I should have been the one to die that night not Charlie. Charlie died that night, and on that night I began my transformation to becoming a hunter. Mathew found me near death, I still don't understand why he saved me, why he picked me, but I'll forever be grateful because now I can avenge Charlie's death.

The transformation was excruciating. It isn't uncommon for someone to die during the transformation. Very rarely does someone live through it. Only the strong of heart can survive the transformation, because it literally tries to kill you. Mathew said when he saw me he knew that I would be his successor. I'm considered still human because I have a beating heart, and blood flowing through my veins. I still do everything that a human does but only in moderation. I sleep twice a month. I can go weeks without eating and not get hungry. I can hold my breath for 30 minutes at a time if necessary. I heal in the matter of moments. I also have the heighten hearing, since of smell, speed and strength of a newborn vampire. The only part of using the speed and strength is that it's very draining. Still being human I can't use my speed and strength freely as a vampire can without becoming weak. I also stopped ageing until I pass on my hunting abilities to my successor like Mathew did to me. I will forever be 19, until I decide to give up the hunt.

I decided to start my day considering today is my first day starting my new job as a high school office secretary. I've had countless number of jobs in the past 5 years. I always get jobs that will put me in my targets everyday life so I can study them easier. My favorite was a few years back when I posed as a stripper to get the attention of a disgusting male vampire who liked to torture his victims. In the begging I was quite dramatic, I was fresh out of training and I was a cocky bitch.

I looked myself over in the mirror, I was dressed as business casual. Well if you think a tight pencil skirt, dark blue button down blouse, and black stilettos was business casual. Ah who am I kidding, I'm still a bit dramatic. I was almost done getting ready I just needed to add some eye liner and mascara. I looked myself over once again to make sure everything was in place. I still looked like myself for the most part; I grew a few inches during the transformation, I no longer have my baby face, and my eyes are slightly bigger now. I have an athletic body now from all of my training, and my hair has grown out to my butt now, but currently it hangs to my waist in loose curls.

I looked at the clock and realized I still had 30 minutes until I had to leave. I walked over to my filing cabinet which held all of my past and current targets. I pulled out the case that I was currently following. This one was going to be a challenge. It was a small coven of 3 vampires, 2 male and 1 female. They are currently enrolled in high school, which is weird for red eyes. Apparently one of them has an ability to hide their scents and change appearances, which would explain why the red eyes don't stick out. Which just makes my job that much harder. My first step will be to take out the gifted one first, after that it should be pretty easy to find the others and eliminate them. I put the file back in the cabinet and locked it.

I grabbed my keys to my black 1969 Black Stingray and left for school. When I pulled in the parking lot was starting to fill with students. Most of which was gaping at my car. High school kids can be so predictable. I parked my car in the back of the lot considering most of the spots were already taken. Haven't these kids ever heard of being late? Damn goodie goodies.

I got out of my car and headed towards the front of the school. The parking lot quieted for a second and all you could hear was the clicking of my heels on the pavement. I almost had the urge to giggle, that was until I smelled the scent of vampires. Could this job of just gotten easier? I took a deeper breath and I could pick of 5 different scents. I couldn't exactly pin point where they were at. Just how many vampires go to this school? I think this job just got trickier.

Before I headed into the office, I turned around one more time and noticed a silver Volvo. It has to be a coincidence. A very sick coincidence. Without looking where I was going I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Careful there sweet thing" looking up I looked into a pair of electric blue eyes. I was going to give him a piece of my mind until I realized it was the principle.

"Sorry Sir I didn't see you there" I said with a sweet voice, keeping up my sweet as pie attitude.

"That's quite alright" he said then he replied while ranking his eyes over my body. "Call me Thomas" then he winked. The sick pervert. He gives me the willies.

"Thanks…" I said, turning to go around him, before I turned around and said "oh and Tom, I'll be seeing you around" and I threw in a sexy wink for good measures. I never know if I'll be needing something from him in the future. He grinned and continued down the hallway, and I continued my way into the office. "Hello my name is Bella Swan and I'm the new secretary." I said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you" replied the short, pudgy women behind the counter. She had black curly hair that went to her shoulders, and she wore a pair of thick glasses that didn't seem to fit her face. "Over here is your desk, you'll mostly be answering phones and running earns around the school. Like delivering passes and whatnot. Or helping out where needed like standing in for a teacher if we need a substitute on short notice" She said as she walked to a tiny desk in the corner of the office, which only had an old computer on it, and a phone.

"Thank you Mrs…"

"Mrs. Conley" she said with a tight smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Conley" I replied with a small smile, not liking her tight smile. Something seems off about her.

"If you'll wait just a moment I'll get a student ambassador to give you a quick tour of the school." She said walking off not even waiting for my reply. Rude. I defiantly didn't like her.

I sat down at my desk, and unlocked the desk drawer and put my purse in it before replacing it. I looked around the office, taking everything in. It looked just like pretty much every other school office except it had two walls that was nothing but windows that separated the hallway from the office. That should give me a nice view of the hallway to keep an eye on things while I'm in the office. The first bell just rang, it made me jump. I looked back out the windows. I could have sworn I saw a flash of bronze hair. I must be hallucinating. It couldn't be real. I got ripped away from my thought by a deep voice.

"Hello Miss. Swan, my name is Tyler and I'm the student ambassador who's going to give you the tour of the School" I looked up at the owner of the deep voice. He was a tall kid, maybe 18; he had dark blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hello Tyler" I said while shaking his hand. He didn't want to let go of my hand. Rolling my eyes, I said "let's get on with that tour, shall we" he snapped his head up looking lost for a moment.

"ugh right….right this way" he said leading me out of the office.

The school was nothing special. In fact, it reminded me a lot of forks. Small town, small school. The tour didn't take long. Defiantly not as long as poor Tyler wanted it to take. The poor kid flirted shamelessly with me the entire time. Turns out he is about to turn 18, this Friday to be exact. He's having a "small" get together and said I should drop by. I'm considering dropping by just to scope out some of the students and try to find my targets.

By the time I made it back to the office, I had a stack of passes waiting to be delivered, so I picked them up and started my deliveries. I was on my last couple of passes which was all to the same class. I walked into the class and handed the teacher the passes It looked like biology class to me. While I waited for the teacher to go through the passes I looked around the class. I noticed Tyler looking at me intently and smiling. I shot him a small smile before continuing around the room looking at the students, searching for anything out of the ordinary. That's when I spotted honey blond hair, that went every which direction. Sitting there looking down at his desk was Jasper Hale I was sure of it. I let out a gasp. He snapped his head up at me, his honey colored eyes changed to a pitch black. The same pitch black eyes that stared at me on my 18th birthday. His hands curled into fist as he tried to control himself. This was not good, he could not lose control here in the middle of the classroom. I turned to the teacher.

"The guidance counselor also needs Jasper…" I don't know what last name he goes by in this town. "I'm sorry, I'm terrible with names, but I know he said that he was in this class" I said apologetically.

"Very well then" the teacher said, looking to Jasper. "Mr. Hale into the guidance counselor's office." He then passed out the passes to the other students.

I turned on my heal and walked out into the hallway. I didn't bother to wait for him. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to talk to any of them. I don't even know why I helped him. I was just protecting the kids in that classroom. I was just doing my job. Because if he would of attacked then my targets would probably leave town, and I would have to hunt them down again. Which is the biggest pain in the butt, because if a vampire doesn't want to be found it's impossible to find them. At least that's what I tried to tell myself.

I continued down the hall, well I would of if it wasn't for the cold arm that wrapped around my waist, and the icy cold hand that covered my mouth…


	3. The Tomb

He picked me up. The wind rushed around my body. We came to a stop. I realized he took me somewhere out in the forest. What has gotten into jasper, he obviously went off his rocker in the past 5 years.

"What are you doing Jasper?" I said in a stern voice. But I didn't get a reply he spun me around to face him. He brought his face to my neck and inhaled my scent, before spinning me around again and tilting my head to the side and exposing my neck. This could not be happening. He wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders to keep me in place. His other hand pulled me by my hair back, exposing my neck more to him. The fucker was going to feed from me! Do I risk my cover and fight him, or should I just kill him. Killing seemed like a better option at the moment, and frankly it would make me feel better. There was no way I was going to risk my cover for some fur munching vampire, and I wasn't going to stand here and let him drink from me.

Before I could do anything I heard Emmett's voice from behind us.

"Put her down Jasper" Jasper spun around to face Emmett. I heard Emmett gasp. "Bells is that you" I just made eye contact with his topaz eyes. There's no way I could take the both of them.

I heard the sound of leaves reselling. I listen more closely, and heard the faint sounds of feet hitting the earth. Whoever was coming my way was running fast, really fast.

There was a loud roar from behind us. Jasper stiffened. Fuck my life if it was another Cullen. Jasper turned around so Emmett and the newcomer was on either side of him. From the angle my head was healed I could only see Emmett.

Another roar rang through the air. Man who ever it is, they're pissed beyond words. Jasper backed us up trying to find a way out between Emmett and the mystery guy. They started to circle us slowly. I saw Emmett's feet disappearing from my view just a new pair came in. I looked up to the owner of the feet and there stood Edward fucking Cullen.

Fuck my life. Let the earth open up and swallow me whole.

He looked at me in rage and hurt…hurt? That's odd.

He let out another roar, this one louder than the last. Oo is he pissed. I don't see why, but he is. He went to attack Jasper, that's when I felt Jaspers teeth on my neck. Edward froze.

"Jasper don't" he said in a struggled voice.

Jasper bit down on my neck and pumped enough venom in me to turn a human. He wasn't trying to eat me; he was trying to change me. What the hell was going on here?

Edward attacked then, ripping me from Jaspers arms before continuing his assault on Jasper. Emmett took off saying he was going to get Carlisle.

Fuck my cover. There is no way I'm sticking around for a family reunion. I picked myself up off the ground. The venom in my system was making it difficult to see. I could still hear Jasper and Edward fighting. I mustered up enough energy, and I took off running as fast as I could back to the school.

By the time I made it back to the campus the bite mark on my neck had already healed. I wiped away the blood on my neck, and moved my hair to cover my neck I walked into the office pretending that I was sick. This wasn't really that difficult, seeing as I could hardly see or stand due to the venom running through my body.

"Oh dear" Mrs. Conley yelled out when she noticed me in the doorway clutching onto the frame, and crying. "What's wrong Mrs. Swan" she rushed to my side and helped me to my desk to sit down. What was wrong with me? I didn't think this far ahead. I Don't know why picked the excuse I did, I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"I just found out that my father passed" I said in a pained voice, not because the venom just spread throughout my arms, but because I thought of Charlie.

"Oh dear, you look to be in no shape to stay here. How about you go home and get some rest." She said in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea" I squeaked out.

I got my purse out of the locked drawer of my desk. I went to get up and felt a bit dizzy. Please let me make it home. I walked around my desk and headed for the door. I gave Mrs. Conley a meek wave goodbye before continuing out into the hall.

Keep it together Bella I kept chanting in my head. I've had vampire bites before, but I've never had this much venom in my system at once. For a Hunter vampire venom is poison. Pump enough in a hunters system and if their body isn't strong enough it could kill them. That's what killed off most of the hunters. When the vampires figured it out that if you pumped enough venom into a hunter they would slowly die, the Hunters became the hunted.

I walked out into the parking lot. Enjoying the cool air on my hot skin. The fight has already started in my body. I stumbled over my own feet and tripped. I took a moment to gather myself, that's when I heard the sounds of 4 sets of feet on the soft earth. I quickly picked myself up, I grabbed my wallet, phone and keys out of my purse, and turned to the forest and took off as fast as I could.

With the fight going on in my body I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up this speed and survive the bite. I need as much energy as possible to fight the venom in me. I quickly found a creek and took off running upstream to cover my scent so no one could find me.

Knowing I had moments until my body shut down because of the venom I began looking for somewhere I could rest without being disturbed. With the Cullen's on my tail I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to my house. I had to find some shelter. I came upon a small cave. That will have to do. Hopefully the Cullen's lost my scent.

I tried to squeeze through the small opening; I could hardly get through it. At least no one can bother me in here, or try to take me from the cave. I could feel my legs starting to shut down. I looked up and saw a small opening near the ceiling. I looked into it and it was another small room. Perfect I pulled myself up into it. I could hardly fit. I pulled myself along on my belly, sucking in my stomach so I could fit through. I landed with a thump on the other side. It was very small it was a little longer than my height, and only 2 feet in height.

Knowing I'll be out of it for at least a week. I pulled my phone out and called the school, I left a message saying that I'll be missing work the next two weeks because of the funeral and traveling for it. Turning my phone to silent, I laid down and let the venom to take over.

I looked the cave over one last time. This will either be my recovery room or my tomb.


	4. Liquor is Quicker

I couldn't seem to keep track of time. Has it been seconds? Minutes? Hours? Days? I didn't know how long it had been. The only thing I could feel was the pain traveling through my body.

I woke up in a puddle of my own sweat. I was shaking violently. I tried to look around, but everything looked unfocused and hazy. A wave of pain took over my body. I think I'm going to die. No. I can't think like that.

You've had worse Bella. You just have to pull through like you always do. That's as far as I got in my pep talk before another wave of pain racked my body, and darkness took over.

When I woke up again, I couldn't see anything but shapes and different shades of dark colors. I saw something moving above me. I couldn't tell what it was, it was moving funny. Maybe it was an animal; I think it's a squirrel.

I just laid there in a foggy haze unable to move, just looking at the squirrel move around. It wasn't until the squirrel grabbed my hand that I realized that the squirrel was actually someone's hand.

I started to panic. They found me. I wanted to yank my hand free, but I couldn't move. Maybe if I played dead, they'll leave me alone. I knew it was a fat chance, but it was all I had.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over again.

I woke up to fire. I couldn't open my eyes. I tried to listen to my surroundings, but it was like I was underwater. I couldn't pinpoint the fire, but I could feel the heat licking at my fingertips. The fire spread through my body. The pain I felt before is nothing compared to this.

This is the final battle with the venom. I was going to die I could feel it.

The fire picked up some and it was ten times more painful than before. I'm burning from the inside out.

I know I'm going to die. Please let me go quickly. Was my last thought before I let the flames consume me completely as I burned to death.

* * *

I woke up to blinding white light. It was so bright I had to close my eyes.

"She's awake" said a familiar calm voice. Carlisle.

I felt a cold hand on my forehead. Could my luck get any worse? Is this my hell?

"Bella can you hear me? If you can hear me blink twice" Carlisle said. Great what am I going to do now? What am I going to tell them? I can just picture it now.

Oh hey guys. How are you? Long time no see! How've you been the past 5 years?...oh you've been good, that's good. I'm doing pretty well myself. Look I'm not a vampire. I'm actually a hunter, who is dead set on exterminating every vampire that I meet. Oh and by the way, thank you Jasper for almost killing me, I'll be seeing you around. You better watch your back.

Yeah…I don't think so. I think I'll just play stupid and play it by ear.

Taking a deep breath I blinked my eyes twice.

"Oh thank good Bella we thought we lost you there" he said in a relieved voice.

I slowly looked around the room I was in. It looked to be a guest room, and only Carlisle and I was in it, but I knew the others could hear what was going on in here. Just like I could hear and smell where everyone else was.

Esme is on the ground level. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie are somewhere above me on the third or fourth floor. And last but not least Edward, who is standing just outside the door. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes at that.

"Bella, dear, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle" I said then I took a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "I feel like shit" I dead panned with slight attitude. He looked surprised.

"Listen Bella there is something wrong"

I snorted. "I'll say, why the fuck did Jasper try to kill me"

"Bella he wasn't trying to kill you, he was trying to change you" he said in a voice like he was talking to a child. That pissed me off. Pissed me off to the point I wanted to gut him then light his entrails on fire.

"Fancy fucking job he did" I replied sarcastically.

"I realize this might be shocking to you, and I have to say it is just as shocking to us that you haven't changed."

I have to get out of here and pronto.

"It's not really all that shocking Carlisle. Do you know what's more shocking? The fact that my Ex-Boyfriend and his coven are in my life again after promising me that it will be as if they never existed. And the fine fucking job they did at keeping that promise." I said in a deadly calm voice.

"Bella…I…we…"he started but never got to finish.

"No, Carlisle you guys left me a long time ago. And in that time I created a life for myself. A life that I am happy with." He looked so down, but I knew that this needed to be done. "Leave me alone Carlisle and tell your coven if they know what's good for them, they'll stay away from me."

I went to get up but I was so weak that I fell backwards on the bed.

"Maybe you should stay here until you get your strength up" Carlisle said in a concerned voice.

"No" I said I hard voice. "I need to go now"

"Bella I really think it's best if you stay here and rest for a bit"

"No" I said again with more conviction. But I could see this wasn't going anywhere. So I tried another approach. "I have someone waiting for me and I can't keep them waiting anymore"

"Well why don't you just give them a call, I'm sure whoever it is will understand that you are in no condition to go anywhere." Carlisle said as he got up to go get a phone.

Ugh this is not going well and if I stayed here another minute I'm going to go out of my mind. I should call Mathew he'll be able to get me out of here quick.

Carlisle came in holding my cell phone. I took it from him without saying anything.

I scrolled through my contacts till I found Mathews number.

It rang 3 times before he answered.

"Where the hell were you? I've tried your phone for days, and you haven't picked up once." Oh Mathew was pissed. I can already tell this isn't going to go well. When Mathew gets pissed little can calm him down.

"Mat…" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't you Mathew me. What the fuck was I supposed to think when you never picked up. I thought you left me Bella I thought you fucking left because you can't play by the god damn book can you. You just get up and leave whenever a bug crawls up your ass."

"Mathew" I said in a hard voice. This got his attention. "I need you Mathew." I said, trying not to give anything away.

"What did you get yourself into trouble again, and you can't get yourself out again?" he said in a mocking tone. I heard a growl outside of the door. Great if I don't calm Mathew down things could get ugly quick.

"As a matter of fact, yes, but this wasn't my fault" I said in a small voice, hoping to derail his anger some.

He just laughed.

"Of course it isn't your fault" he said sarcastically. "You are the most stupid, unreasonable, pigheaded, Dumb ass…" I couldn't focus on the rest of his insults due to the growing growls on the other side of the door it was getting so bad the bed was shaking! "I swear I could of picked a goddamn deaf woman and she would of listened more than you do." His words should hurt my feelings but that's just how Mathew is he goes off but he never really means it. I better stop him before he could make things any worse.

"You know Mathew I thought when you Asked me to MARRY YOU, you promised you'd stop treating me this way." I said using our code for one of us is in deep shit.

"AW HELL" he yelled. "Where are you? I'm on my way."

"Um hold on I'm not really sure" I said then I turned towards the door and yelled "hey Carlisle what's your address my friend wants to pick me up."

Carlisle took my phone from me and told Mathew the address before handing it back to me.

"I'm on my way I'm not far, I'm at your house actually so I should be there in a few minutes." He said in a rushed voice. I could hear his car door shutting and his car starting.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit." I said before hanging up. I laid back and closed my eyes, I was still pretty tired. I was pretty close to falling asleep when I heard a throat clear, I looked up into Carlisle's concerned golden eyes.

"Bella, this isn't my place to say or any of my business, but I don't think you should be with that man. I took a deep breath, and let it out before I responded.

"You're right Carlisle" he looked relieved, and he gave me a small smile. "It isn't your place or your business" his smile fell, and he looked taken back. I closed my eyes again, and fell asleep after hearing the door close.

I woke up to the soft and familiar sound of Mathews beating heart. I opened my eyes to find him sitting on the bed next to me. He looked at me softly.

"This is a fine mess you got yourself in kid, drinking is never the solution. Do you think this is what Charlie would want for you" so that is the story they gave him, they obviously stuck to part of the story I told the school.

Hearing Charlie's name made me want to cry. Mathew saw this and engulfed me in his arms. I held onto him like he was my anchor that kept me in place, at the moment he was.

I looked over his shoulder into Carlisle apologetic and concerned eyes. In that moment I hated them so much.

"Mathew, take me home" I said on the verge of tears.

"Can you walk baby girl?" he asked in a soft voice. I shook my head, and he picked me up and carried me out the door, and down the hall.

When he got to the top of the stairs, his hold on me tightened. I looked down the stairs and there was none other than Edward standing there looking at me dead in the eye with the blackest eyes I have ever seen. Before looking at Mathew and growling so soft that a human wouldn't be able to hear.

Mathew walked right past him without even blinking and out the front door to his car. Mathew put me in the passenger side, before walking around to the driver side. He backed up, and took off down the long driveway.

I looked back at the house one more time and saw Edward standing on the front porch looking pissed as he watched our car drive away.

I laid my head back against the head rest. I don't know how much more I could take these past events has been too much for me to handle. I haven't even had a chance to process everything. I had so many questions that I needed answers to. Answers I would have probably got if I stuck around the Cullen's.

I sighed I don't even know what day it is.

"What is today?" I asked Mathew, while rolling my head towards him.

"Saturday" he replied

"I've been out for 5 days?"

"Yea I think. What even happened?" he asked curiously.

"Not now Mathew…I just can't right now. I have too much on my mind to deal with right now."

"Okay, baby girl. Get your shit straight, work through your demons. But know this I'm not going anywhere. You're not going to push me away this time." He told me as a matter of fact.

"Okay Mathew I promise just let me get my head straight." I said then I looked out the window getting lost in my mind.

* * *

I heard a loud clank of a bottle slamming down on a table. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I don't know how I made it into the house; I don't even remember walking through the door.

I looked up to see Mathew sitting in front of my on the other side of the coffee table, on the floor. He had two bottles of Everclear in front of him. The only thing Mathew claims that can get a hunter truly wasted.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"We're going to work this shit out sooner than later, and I've found that liquor is quicker" he said while opening the first bottle.


	5. You Bet Your Bottom Dollar

I finished telling Mathew about everything that's happened by taking another swig straight from the bottle. I told him about my past week, and I told him about my past with the Cullen's.

"Well kid" he started "I can't say I envy you."

"No shit" I said bitterly. I hate when he responds with shit like that.

"Why would you hook up with a vampire?" he asked, looking at me like I had two heads.

"Honestly I don't know." I said, looking don't at my hands. "There was just something about him, you know?"

"No B, I don't know" he said, looking lost. "It's not natural, a human and vampire relationship."

"Well it's not like anything came from it" I said sourly.

"Do you still care for him?" he asked.

"I…I…" I started, but I didn't know how to finish.

"You do don't you?"

"I, still care for him" I admitted, and then I took another swig from the bottle in my hand. "I don't know how deep that care goes. A lot has happened since he left me, things that can't be overlooked or forgotten." I took another swig. "When I saw him for the first time in 5 years my heart stopped" I took another swig. "I was so pissed, and in the same breath so happy to see him." I took another swig. "I watch to punch him in the face and hug him at the same time." I took another swig.

"Do you still love him?" he hesitantly asked.

"I love him, but I don't think I will ever be in love with him again." I said then taking another long swig from the bottle.

"What are you going to do about the brother who tried to kill you?" he asked like he already knew the answer.

"I want to kill him" I look at him and he laughed. "But for now, I'm not going to do a thing."

"What!" he yelled. "You can't do nothing, that's weakness! You have to do something you have to show that coven you are not some weakling. You have to show them you are not someone to be messed with."

"And what Mathew reveal to them who I am."

"Why not?" he asked. "You're a bad ass hunter, one of the best I've seen."

"First, don't you think the whole coven will come after me? Second it might blow my cover for the current case I'm working." I said, and then I took another swig of the bottle.

I looked down at the bottle and realized it was half empty. I barely felt effected. It's funny how much alcohol it takes to affect me. I looked up at Mathew who was pretty wasted and not even through a half of his bottle. I Lifted the bottle to my lips again, drinking as much of it as possible.

"Fuck the case." He told me.

I stopped drinking and put the bottle down. "Excuse me? What did you say?" I know what he said, but I couldn't believe he even suggested it.

"I said" he started to say real slow. "To. Fuck. The. Case."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." I said. "You're drunk; you don't know what you're saying." He just laughed.

"Think about it B, how many Cases have you completed this year?" he asked.

"62" I said as a matter of fact.

"Okay and when was the last time you took time for yourself?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"You know my lifestyle doesn't allow for that" I told him.

"Why not?" he asked "I know your mission B, I know you want to ride the world of vampire's and avenge Charlie's death. But face it B, You're killing yourself trying to do something that is impossible."

"Don't say that." I said in a hard voice.

"It's the truth B." he said in a soft voice. "Look I'm not saying to give up, I'm just saying don't let your life pass you up. Don't forget the small things in life. Look at the small picture instead of the big one all the time." He said while reaching across the table to hold my hand. "It's great that you take your job seriously, but it is okay to take time off and have fun. Just think about it B" Maybe he was right, I can't even remember when I've don't anything that wasn't case related.

"Okay, I'll think about it" I said with a sigh. "Now let's finish getting me wasted" I said with a giggle.

Mathew got up and ran to the kitchen for something. I drained the rest of my bottle before grabbing the rest Mathews.

Mathew came back in the room with two more bottles. I took one and opened it, and drank from it eagerly. I was ready to forget my last name, and forget my last name I did.

* * *

I don't know how long we've been drinking, but its dark outside, and I'm four and a half bottles in and I'm drunk as fuuuccckkkk.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Mathew asked.

"I have no idea." I told him while wiping sweat from my forehead. Mathew stumbled over to me and threw me over his shoulder. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Where are we going?" I laughed out.

"To the great outdoors!" he yelled out. He stumbled over to the back door hardly keeping me on his shoulder. He fumbled with the handle for a minute before finally getting it open. He carried me across the yard. Where does he think he's going the only thing back here is the swimming pool…that's when I realized what he was doing.

"Mathew I swear to god if you through me in that pool I will end you!" I yelled out. Before I could get away from him he threw me into the deep end. I popped my head above water, spitting out the water I swallowed. "You asshole! You better run." I yelled before I swam to the edge and pulled myself out of the pool. He just stood there laughing. I ran at him, and he took off. Using my speed I easily caught up to him, and gave him a big wet hug.

"Ugh you bitch; I'm going to get you for that." He said. I squeezed him one more time before running off screaming that he was "it". I ran into the woods by my house, laughing. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. I looked around for a place to hide, but there was nothing but trees. I jumped up in the closes branch by me. I pulled myself up to the third one before sitting down.

Mathew came stumbling into the woods after me, tripping on tree roots. He tripped on a small rock at the base of the tree I was in. He looked up at me from his spot on the forest floor. "Found you." He laughed.

"That doesn't count." I giggled. I jumped down to help him up, that's when I smelled blood. "Mathew are you bleeding?" I asked him.

"No?" he said confused. The wind blew by me and I took a deep breath that's when I smelled blood, death, and a Vampires scent. I immediately sobered up. "Mathew can you get back to the house on your own?" I asked him quickly. He nodded. "Good go as fast as you can and stay in the house." With that I took off running as fast as I could towards where I smelt the blood.

The trees blurred past me as I picked up speed. As I got closer to my target I could see blood everywhere. This Vampire was a newborn, and by the looks of it this was its first hunt.

I slowed down as I came upon the scene before me. There in a clearing was ripped apart bodies of several high school students. I couldn't stop the vomit that came up, all the alcohol that I consumed was now on the forest floor.

The scene was brutal. I took in a deep breath, trying to gather the vampire's scent so I could track it down. I could hardly pick it apart from the intense smell of blood and death. I took another breath in, and smelled its scent stronger to my right. I turned around expecting to find a vampire, but instead I found an arm of one of the victims. In the hand was a torn piece of shirt. I picked the fabric up and inhaled the scent, committing it to memory.

I knew the newborn couldn't have gotten far. Walked around the clearing trying to follow its scent to find out where it went, I found the head of one of the victims. Dead baby blue eyes looked up at me. It was Tyler. Is this personal? Was someone trying to send a message to me? Or was Tyler just a random victim?

I finally picked up its tail it was headed towards my house. I took off sprinting as fast as I could.

The trail leads right up to my front door that was hanging open on its hinges. My living room was trashed.

"MATHEW!" I screamed out.

I heard his fast beating heart coming from the kitchen. I ran into the kitchen to find Mathew facing a vampire with a can of Hairspray in one hand and a light in another.

The vampires torso and hair was burning. The vampire turned on it heel and through my back door and ran to my pool. I ran out after it and tackled it to the ground before it could jump into the pool. The flames on it skin burned my arms, causing me to let go of it.

It made it into the pool this time. I jumped in after it, ripping one of its legs off in the process. I threw the leg I ripped off out of the pool before I could go under water.

I was ripped up out of the water by an icy hand around my neck. Its razor fingernails cut through my skin on the back of my neck like butter, leaving four long deep gashes wrapping around my neck. I tore it hand off of it before it could do any more damage with it.

Just as I tore its hand of it brought its other hand down my face, cutting the same gashes across my face. I couldn't see because of the blood dripping in my eyes.

I stood there listening for the beast, before I felt it kick me in the back, sending my flying into one of the pool walls. The pain was too much I slipped under water. I think It broke most of my ribs.

I saw something white cutting through the water coming my way fast. I waited to the last minute before jumping over Its shoulders, and ripping Its head from its body.

"Mathew, bring the lighter" I yelled out. I tossed the headed away from the body so it couldn't reattach. Then I lifted what remained of the vampire out of the pool, and tossed the carcass onto the grass.

I leaned back against the pool wall waiting for my body to heal.

I felt Mathew pull me out. My ribs protested against the angle he was lifting me from. He laid me on the sidewalk.

"Go light the body." I grunted out.

After a few minutes I heard the crackling of the fire and smelled the sticky sweet smoke.

I let out a moan as I felt my ribs starting to mend back together. The cuts on my face have stopped bleeding. It will probably take a couple of hours to fully heal.

Mathew sat down by my head and started wiping the blood from my eyes.

"How bad do I look?" I asked, wincing as he wiped around one of the cuts.

"Pretty bad baby girl, but don't worry, we'll get you healed and taken care of. As it heals it going to hurt pretty bad." He said.

"I know I've had worse, how are you? Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I'm fine the filthy thing couldn't get a scratch on me thanks to my home made flame thrower" He said proudly. "Do you want me to help you in the house?" he asked bending down to me.

"No" I said quickly, and he sat back up. "It hurts too much to move right now."

"Ugh okay…just ugh don't go anywhere I'll be right back." He said with a broken laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll be here" I murmured.

I decided breathing as little as possible would be the best bet. So I took a deep breath and held it. I listen to my heart slowed to just a couple beats per minute.

I heard Mathew return. He put a pillow under my head, and sat down beside me.

"I have most of the mess cleaned up out here, but what are we going to do about the pool?" he asked. I turned my head to look at the pool. Instead of the nice blue color my pool once was, it now was a pinkish red color from all my blood.

"I don't know." I said, wincing as I exhaled the breath I was holding. "Let me rest I'll think about that later."

"Okay, I'm going to go change. Do you want me to bring you some dry clothing?" He asked.

"Please" I replied.

I listen to his footsteps disappear into the house. I took another deep breath and held it.

Mathew returned a few moments later, with a sheet and a pair of scissors. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"All of your clothes were destroyed, this attack was personal." He said.

I didn't say anything there was no need; I already knew it was a personal attack. The question was from whom. It obviously wasn't the newborn that I just killed. The newborn was just a disposable messenger.

Mathew started cutting my bloody close off my body, leaving my just in my bra and underwear, he covered my body with the sheet he had.

"This will have to do for now until I can get out and get you some clothes." He said. I nodded. This was going to be a long night. So much for fun.

* * *

Most of my body healed within the hour. My ribs are fully healed and the cuts on my face and neck have closed and are now big angry scars. It will probably take another hour for the scars to fade away.

Mathew was going through the house looking for clues about who sent the messenger.

I still lay on the sidewalk by the pool. I was mentally going through all the vampires who might have it out for me. Not many got away from me, but there was one or two that occasionally did. Maybe it wasn't someone I knew, just someone that heard of me.

I was so deep in thought that I never heard the fast footsteps coming towards me, until it was too late. Edward was standing over me growling.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, as he knelt down next to me. He reached his hand toward my face and I flinched away. "Bella…" he said, as he took in my lack of clothing. "Did he hurt you?" I didn't get a chance to say anything before I saw Emmett and Jasper run into my house.

"What?...No!" I said shocked.

"Bella, Love pleases you don't have to be scared anymore, we are here to help you." Edward said in a calm voice.

I heard yelling and growling coming from my house. I sat up as quick as I could and wrapped the sheet around my body. I sat up and looked around. The pool area was a bloody mess. I was still covered in blood, and with the house in a mess. I knew things looked bad, and I knew if I didn't do something quick Mathew was going to get the blame for this.

Just as I finished that thought I heard Mathew scream out. I jump up using my speed, and I took off as fast as I could into the house.

Emmett was standing over Mathew who was on the ground. I darted over to Mathew.

"Mathew are you okay?" I asked him. While touching his arm. He screamed out, that's when I saw his bone sticking out the other side.

I stood swiftly, turning around on Emmett I brought my fist back and punched him in the gut, sending him stumbling backwards into the wall leaving an Emmett shaped hole in the wall.

"What did you do?" I roared at him. Everyone in the room quieted. "You will leave my house." I said in a deadly tone.

Edward ran into the room, picking me up in one swift motion. "Emmett, Jasper finish him off." He told them.

Jasper stepped forward towards Mathew. I thrashed in Edwards arms, trying to get free. Jasper took another step, and stepped on Mathew's leg, breaking his leg.

"Mathew!" I screamed out.

"Stop it Bella! Can't you see all the pain he's caused you? He's not worth it." Edward said close to my ear.

With my razor sharp teeth I bit down on his arm, taking a chunk of his arm with me. He dropped me to the ground. Emmett went to grab me, but I slid between his legs and gave him a swift kick to the ass. Sending him flying through the living room window breaking the window in the process.

I jumped up from my spot springing for Jasper. I grabbed his arm taking it behind his back, forcing him to kneel before me. With my other hand I yanked his head back wards exposing his neck. I brought my teeth to his neck and held it there waiting to tear his head off if he moved a muscle. I looked up from his neck and noticed Emmett staring at me with wide eyes, and Edward, who had Mathew pinned against the wall by his throat.

"If either of you move another muscle I'll tear his fuck head off!" I said in a deadly voice. Edward was still Chocking Mathew. "Release him Edward…NOW!" I yelled at him.

Edward let Mathew fall to the floor in a heap. Mathew screamed out in pain from landing on his broken arm and leg. Edward looked at me innocently. The fucker knew what he did. I stared him dead in the eyes before biting Jaspers neck and tearing a piece out. Jasper yelled out in pain. I released his arm, and kicked him in the back, sending him towards the ground.

I jumped up and ran to Mathew. I stood in front of him protectively. I turned to the three vampires in front of me. "Know this Cullen's I don't play any games, I will kill you if you lay another finger on him." I said in a deadly tone.

Jasper crouched down like he was going to attack me. I mirrored his stance. "Is that right Hunter?" Jasper growled out.

"You bet your bottom dollar it is" I said back with a deadly smirk on my face, as I swayed back and forth in my attack stance.


	6. Third Time Does The Charm

"Stop This" Edward said as he stepped between Jasper and I.

Jasper just growled in response, and threw Edward to the side like a rag doll. Jasper charged for me. I planted my feet on the floor. When his body clashed with mine, I didn't move an inch.

"My turn." I said in a whisper, as I threw him off of me and flying back into Emmett. Both fell back onto the ground, one on top of the other.

I ran and grabbed Jasper before he could get up again. "Let's take this outside' shall we" I said, and threw him outside, Taking the fight away from Mathew so he wouldn't get injured more.

I looked up at both Emmett and Edward, I asked them," Do you boys want in on any of this?" Both of them shook their heads and put their hands up like they were surrendering. "Good, now get the fuck out of my house."

I followed them out of my broken back door, into the backyard. They stopped on the porch, as I continued to the middle of the yard.

Jasper wasn't anywhere in sight, but I could smell him all around me.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." I said to the wind in a playful voice. That's when a body collided with my backside sending me flying in the air. I flipped around so I would land on my feet, facing Jasper.

We stood still for a long second, waiting for the other to attack, measuring each other up and down. The staring contest ended when a white sheet floated down in-between us. I must have lost my sheet somewhere in the air. I looked down realizing I was only in my bra and underwear.

I heard a wolf whistle from the porch, which I'm assuming was Emmett. I took a chance to look over at the porch. Emmett had a funny smile on his face, and Edward looked lost in space.

Taking my eyes off of Jasper was a big mistake, because before I could even blink he had me in a headlock. I brought my leg up behind me to kick him in the groin. He released my head to grab a hold of my ankle to stop my foot from reaching its destination. I turned my body simultaneously bring my other leg around, kicking him in the head. I landed in a crouch facing away from Jasper. I quickly turned around and jumped on Jasper, who was still lying on the ground.

I straddled his hips, pinning his knees down with my feet. I pinned his arms down, on either side of his head. The way I was holding him down, looked like I was doing a push up on him. Our bodies were so close I could feel his growl vibrating in my chest.

He tried to move his arms and legs, but I increase the pressure on his appendages keeping him firmly in place. His growl increased, and this time it shook my rib cage.

I heard growling on the porch, but I didn't dare make the same mistake as I did before.

I gripped his wrist with more pressure, making his wrist break, before letting up the peruse some. I used just enough pressure to cause pain, but not enough to tear it from his arm. He hissed out in pain.

He head-butted me, causing me to loosen my hold on him. He switched out positions so he was the one pinning me to the ground. His legs were on either side of my hips, and his knees pinned my hands to the ground.

I tried to get my hands free, but it was no use.

He brought his fist up and punched me in the ribs repetitively, breaking most of the ribs in my right rib cage.

I screamed out in pain, but I couldn't hear myself over the loud roar that Edward let loose.

"You fucker I just fixed those" I wheezed out as I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his head, and flipped Jasper backwards so he was lying face down in the dirt, and I was sitting on his neck facing the rest of his body, with my knees pinning his shoulders down. I reached down for each of his arms and I pulled on them with all my strength, yanking them free from his body.

I stood in one swift motion, still holding his arms by his wrist in each hand.

Jasper got to his feet, he was growling and venom was pouring out of his arm sockets.

"Do you want more?" I asked him. He just stood there growling. "I didn't think so." I said in a condescending tone.

I looked to the porch to see Emmett holding Edward in a vice grip. Edwards's eyes were pitch black, and he looked at Jasper in rage. Looks like someone's home life just got interesting. To be a fly on those walls. I didn't stop myself from giggling at that thought.

All three Vampires looked at me like I was nuts. Maybe I was. My life isn't easy, I probably lost a few marbles along the way.

"Get him the hell out of my sight and off of my property." I told Emmett while pointing at Jasper with his own arm, seeing as he was the more coherent of the two "and tell Carlisle we have a few things little things to hammer out, I'll be by to discuss a few thing tomorrow night at 10."

Emmett let go of Edward and walked towards me. He held out his hands.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"His arms." He stated in a duh tone.

"No these are mine for now, I may return them later." I said with a smirk, and winked at Jasper. Jasper growled loudly and walked towards me. I just laughed. "Tut, tut Jasper. Do you want me to take your legs too?" Emmett turned around and walked towards Jasper, and held him back from coming any closer.

I looked back to where Emmett was standing to see Edward has taken his place. But he didn't stop where Emmett did, he kept coming towards me. He looked me right in the eyes the whole way.

The painful fact that I was standing here in just my bra and panties came back to me.

Edward stopped just inches from my body. I had to tilt my head back to keep eye contact with him. He started to circle my body taking all of me in, keeping just inches from me. I could feel the low hum all over my body from the closeness of his body. I thought my knees were going to give out when I felt his feather light touch on the small of my back. He dragged his hand all the way around my body as he walked around me. His hand stopped on my injured rib cage, and then it ghosted up and down it lightly. I held the light moan that threatened to escape. I looked up into his eyes and they were smoldering. I had to fight the urge to moan again. God I want to punch him in the face. I hate the way he makes me feel.

I quickly cleared my head reminding myself of who I am, and what he is.

"You need to go." I said, taking a step back and looking at the rest of them. "I got shit to do." Edwards's eyes followed my movement.

Emmett cleared his throat to get Edwards attention. Edward seemed to have snapped out of his haze, he turned and ran towards the woods with Jasper and Emmett on his tail.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I turned around and walked back to my house. I stopped in the garage and dumped Jaspers arms in my deep freeze for safe keeping. That way, no one can sniff them out.

I glanced at the clock on the stove as I walked in the house, its 5:35 in the morning. I let out a big sigh. It's far too early for this shit.

I looked around my house. It was completely trashed. From my brand new couch that I spent hours picking out that was now torn in shreds, to the Emmett shaped hole in the wall, I didn't know where to start crying first.

I walked over to Mathew who was now passed out. I felt his pulse. It was steady. I need to get Mathew to the hospital. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have any clothes, and I can't exactly lift Mathew right now because of my ribs. I heard a throat cleared from behind me.

I turned swiftly around, and landed in a protective stance in front of Mathew.

Carlisle stood just inside my broken front door. He had his hands slightly in front of him, showing that he was here in peace.

"What can I do for you Carlisle?" I asked him while still in my protective stance.

"I came to see if your friend needs any medical attention. The boys said they banged him up a bit." He said with a small smile.

"A bit?" I asked while narrowing my eyes at him. Was he serious? Was he trying to make a joke about this? He shifted under my gaze. "Why would you want to help us?" I asked him.

"I see no reason to fight; I think we are allies here." I stared at him for a long moment.

"I don't know about that, but I do agree that there is no need for fighting. Well for now anyway."

"Great" he said with a smile. "May I take a look at your friend then?" He went to walk around me. I put my hand on his chest to stop him.

"If any harm comes to him from you, or your coven I will burn Jaspers arms." I warned him in a deadly voice with force.

"I swear to you no more harm will come to your friend from my FAMLIY." He said, emphasizing the word family, instead of coven.

"Mmm, yes well I will be holding on to his arms as an insurance policy" I replied. Carlisle just narrowed his eyes at me, but said nothing.

He turned to Mathew, and started to go over his injuries. "He's going to need surgery on his arm. I can either do it at my house or the hospital. But the hospital might not be the best choice, all things considering. I have everything I'll need for the surgery at the house, if that is okay?"

"And what of your coven, how will they react to him and I in your humble abode?" I asked but I didn't give him a chance to answer. "A Hunter, and her elder hunter under their roof. I don't think they would take kindly to that."

"I can assure you that Mathew and you will not be harmed under my roof."

"You better hope so Carlisle. I'm sure we can relate to the fact that we don't like our family to be hurt, and I will do anything to protect Mathew even if it means burning your house to the ground with your coven inside."

"Are you threatening me?" he growled out.

"I would say it was more of a promise. A lot has changed in the past 5 years Carlisle, I am not the same little girl you once knew." I told him in a try me tone.

"Evidently." He said in an even tone while keeping eye contact with me.

"Wait outside while I get ready to go." I instructed him. "If you step foot in this house I will know, and I will burn the boys arms." With that he turned and went outside.

I ran to the laundry room, praying silently the clothing in there was not ruined.

I opened the dryer and found a pair of black yoga shorts and a gray tank top from my previous hunt. I quickly threw them. I stopped in my bedroom to look for a pair of shoes. Everything in my room was destroyed. My bed had springs poking out of the top and sides. Ripped pieces of clothing were scattered everywhere. My closet doors were ripped off of the hinges and the laid broken into the side of the closet. The only pair of shoes that were not destroyed was an old pair of flip-flops, which were at the very back of the closet hidden behind a box. I quickly slipped them on and headed to the bathroom for a hair tie. I threw my hair into a sloppy bun on my way back to Mathew.

I kneeled down next to Mathew; there was no way to move him without causing him more pain.

"Carlisle" he suddenly reappeared next to me. "Do you have something we can give him for the ride over to your house?"

Carlisle dug around in his black bag, He pulled out a needle with something clear in it. "This should do the trick." He said as he stuck it in Mathews arm.

"Will you help me get him into the car?" I asked.

"Of course" he said as he moved to grab his shoulders.

"Ugh uh. Get the feet doc." I told him, not wanting him anywhere near Mathews head.

"You know you're going to have to trust me at some point." He said angrily.

"Maybe just not right now." I said. I lift under Mathews arm pits as Carlisle lifted his legs. I nearly dropped Mathew as pains shot through my side.

"Bella, are you okay? Edward mentioned your ribs were injured." Carlisle asked concerned.

"I'm just peachy Doc. Let's get him to the car." I grunted out.

We got Mathew settled in the back seat of his car, seeing as mine was still in the school lot. Carlisle got in the passenger side, and I climbed into the driver's seat.

I winced when I sat down.

"Bella I don't think you should be driving in your condition. Your ribs could heal wrong while sitting in that position. Maybe you should stay here and heal and meet us at the house." He said

"Maybe you should stop while you're ahead Doc, I'm not leaving Mathew. I'll be fine."

"If your ribs heal the wrong way we'll have to break them again." He said trying to reason with me.

"Then they'll be broke for the third time today. You know what they say, the third time does the charm." I said in a dull voice, as I pulled out of my driveway and followed Carlisle's directions to the Cullen house.


End file.
